AnimeLinkz Fan Fiction
by Oralom
Summary: This story is a fan fiction which features friends from a chat box. All names are user names of the people. All events are made up by me with some input from the readers.
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew through his hair as he looked down at the uncharted lands of the planet, Earth. The lands stretched as far as the eye could see and were a mixture of hill country and thick forest. They laid to the West from the Human populated areas and were home to many monsters of all shapes and sizes. Many brave men attempted to explore the land and claim it as their own, but failed to do so. This child was different. He wasn't Human, but he wasn't a monster either. Instead he descended from an ancient race known only as the Immortals.

The Immortals were the first to explore the Earth. They lived longer then any other creature of the planet, making them wiser and well respected. They were even worshiped as gods among the Humans. It should have stayed this way, but on the night the harvest moon turned red it all changed. A new breed of monsters had quickly populated at an alarming rate and attacked the Humans in waves of thousands. The new breed of monsters were similar in appearance to the Humans and made battling them confusing at times. The Humans have named them, Anons, due to their unknown origin.

When the Anons attacked the Humans during the night, the Immortals stepped in to try to protect their loyal subjects. This, however, turned far more fatal then any could imagine. The Anons carried a deadly virus that effected only the Immortals almost wiping them out to the point of extension. In the end only this one small child survived the infection.

**Location: West of Joren City** **- 200 Years Later**

The man kicked a rock trying to forget the past. He was no longer a small weak child. He was a warrior. He had spent the past couple of hundred years training himself in the art of combat for one soul purpose, to wipe out the cursed Anons. That's why he was here. That's why he had come to this spot. His intuition told him that trouble would be heading this way. The lack of rain meant that all the monsters would be on the move. He must guard the the river and the Human city that had developed around it with his life.

He picked up the sound of marching on the wind. Squinting his eyes he could make out a blur of shapes moving in his direction. As they came closer he recognized a small band of Anons making their way towards him. He jumped off the ledge and slid down to level ground hellbent on reaching them before they had time to organize into a fighting formation. As the Anons came into clear view he saw that his haste was a mistake he should never have made. They had already broken formation and started to widen out forming a circle around him. The man stopped and unsheathed his sword. It was longer then most swords and glowed faintly as he held it tightly.

The leader of the group of Anons raised his hand and halted the advance. He then pointed at the man and spoke, "You are a fool to have challenged us, Human."

The man didn't flinch, he was accustomed to people mistaking him for a normal Human. He lifted his sword and pointed it at the leader and saying, "Its you who are the fool. I may look like a normal Human to you, but I can assure you that I am much more then meets the eye."

A small ripple of laughter broke out through the group of Anons and the leader simple grunted. The man shifted his body as he noticed the leader taking out his club and waving it at him saying, "Your taste in jokes our sour, but your flesh may just fill my empty stomach."

With that challenge the Anons charged him. The man changed the position of his sword so that it pointed behind him. He then closed his eyes and focused his thoughts. When he opened them again he was aware of a gust of wind encircling him, kicking up dirt and dried grass. With a battle cry he unleashed all his built up energy into his sword and swung it around him slicing the Anons in half. Blood sprayed out of the bodies, but the wind kept any from landing on him. When the attack stopped he saw that he had taken more then half the army. Changing his grip on the sword once again he charged the remaining Anons. His years of training were evident as he picked his way through the hoard and made his way to the leader.

The leader dropped his weapon and backed away as he saw the man take down his army before any of them could attempt to make any sort of an attack. When the man finally reached him the leader stuttered out, "W-w-what the hell are you?"

With one sweep of his sword, the leader's head was taken clean off his shoulders, rolling away from his body. The man looked up into the sky trying hard to catch his breath and calm his nerves. The leader's words echoed in his mind, just what was he? He walked over to where the head of the leader laid on the ground and looked down at it answering, "I am the last of my race. I am Anubite."

**Location: Joren City - City Bank**

The cop car screeched to a stop in front of the the city bank and Asuka stepped out of the car. She was an attractive, stubborn, dangerous woman who was sought after by every male in the city. Raised by a strict veteran war general she learned what discipline was at an early age. Trained in a verity of martial arts, weaponry, and battle strategy she quickly climbed the police ranks to be part of a specialized task force known only as Military Operation Devision, or MOD for short. MODs were highly respected through out the city and were the primary defense against any Anon raids. Asuka took her job as MOD extremely serious and often worked days without rest.

The passenger door opened and another police woman stepped out of the car. This one was a few years younger then Asuka and was still in training. Her name was Angel, and she showed great promise in being a future MOD. Angel was more laid back than Asuka, but admired her more than any other person on the task force. She blew a bubble as she walked around the car to come stand next to her boss.

"I wish you would stop doing that." Asuka said to her as she studied the bank. "It makes you look so unprofessional. If you took this job a little more seriously you would be a MOD by now."

Angel spit out her gum and tried to look serious. It was just too hard. This was her first time at a bank robbery and there was so much excitement all around her.

A young police officer ran up to them and saluted. "Madam. We have surrounded the building and have already made contact with the robbers. Their leader is Oralom, the infamous thief who the Joren Police have been after for years. We called you since you've been studying his file ever since you became a MOD."

Asuka saluted back. "Thank you officer. Have they given you their demands for releasing the hostages?"

The police officer hesitated before answering, "They want three armored vans. All filled with a full tank of gas. They also want us to clear the road blocks."

Asuka took a minute to pounder the information. She looked at her surroundings. Three armored vans would mean that they would only use one and the other two would be a distraction. Clearing the road blocks would give them an advantage to split the vans up at a greater distance before the police could organize a chase. Where would they go. With an armored van they would stick out like a soar thumb. Even if they manage to make it to the next city.

Angel waited patiently as she watched her boss come up with a plan of action. She had full confidence that Asuka was looking at the problem from all angles and would soon form a plan that would not fail.

After thinking over the information that the police officer had given her she finally spoke, "Remove all road blocks and reposition them around the outskirts of the city. Order the three armored vans, but only fill them half way. Have our mechanics adjust the meters to make it look like they are full. Tell them we will leave the keys in the van, but we wont back away until the hostages are released."

The police officer saluted and ran off to relay the orders. Angel, watched him go and then asked, "You really going to give in to their demands with out any negotiation?"

Asuka smirked and started walking. Angel followed silently knowing that her boss had another plan in mind for the both of them. They walked to the alley that went behind the bank. Pulling out a pin from her hair, she picked the lock of the back door to the bank. Casting a warning glance at Angel she quietly opened the door and walked in. Angel pulled out her gun and silently followed her through the door.

Voices could be heard as the the two police women made their way from the back to the front of the bank where the hostages were being kept. Asuka signaled with her hands and both she and Angel hid in the shadows of the dark hall ways to wait. Soon the sound of hostages leaving the bank was heard and Asuka held her breath hoping her intuition was right. Sure enough in a few minutes the robber's leader, Oralom was making his way down the hall while putting on a backpack. Asuka moved out of the shadows blocking Oralom's exit to out the back door. Angel took her spot behind him and pointed her gun at the back of his head.

Oralom smiled as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and could make out who was blocking his escape route. "Why hello again beautiful." He spoke relaxed and calmly as if Asuka was an old friend. "Why is it that you always know what I'm planning?"

Asuka's face tightened and she quickly drew her gun and pointed it at Oralom. "Your under arrest for robbing the city bank. If you resist arrest then you leave me no choice, but to use absolute force."

Oralom just smiled and replied, "Always dedicated to your job. Why don't you quiet and come live with me. You know I can make you happy."

Asuka didn't flinch. She was used to his behavior and had been chasing him since she became a MOD. She wasn't going to give into his charm or his dreamy passionate eyes, or his perfect kissable lips... She quickly shook her head to clear her mind. That however was her mistake. Oralom took took that opportunity to grab the gun, spin around her and aim the gun at her head.

"Put your gun down and don't make any sudden movements." Oralom's voice had changed to an icy tone.

Angel looked at the face of her boss for an answer of what to do. Seeing Asuka shake her head she slowly lowered the gun and set it on the floor. Raising her hands up above her head, she slowly took a couple steps back and waited for the next instruction.

The sound of the armored vans starting back up broke the silence between the three of them and Oralom took this time to slowly back away from Angel, keeping Asuka close to him as a shield. When he reached the back door he shoved Asuka away and opened the door. Asuka spun around just in time to see him wink at her and head out the door. Furious she ran out the door after him.

Angel picked up her gun and quickly followed her boss out the door only to find Asuka standing in the alley alone. She looked around, but couldn't find any traces of Oralom anywhere. "What do we do now?" She asked.

Asuka clinched her fist and said, "Nothing. He's once again escaped. Lets return to headquarters for now and fill out our reports."

Oralom watched the two women walk back out of the alley from the top of the bank roof. He smiled to himself as he adjusted his backpack. Yet another escape made successful by his charm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Location: Police Headquarters, Joren City**

Asuka was in her boss's office back at the police headquarters. Angel stood behind her waiting for her next orders. The room was stuffy and hot and the only thing keeping it cool was a small fan that sat on the edge of the desk. The dry heat didn't help her tense emotions. She had let Oralom escape once again and she knew that this time she wouldn't walk away with out a punishment.

Asuka saluted and started her report, "We made contact with the leader of the bank robbers and after hearing their demands I took action. I gave the order to trade them three armored vans for the release of the hostages. Angel and I then went around back to prevent Oralom from escaping." She paused and swallowed the lump in her throat. "He how ever managed to escape. I take full responsibility for..."

Her boss, Ace, waved his hand cutting her off from finishing her report. He was a calm soft hearted man who often over looked small mistakes. This of course wasn't a small mistake. In fact he should be giving out her punishment now, but he knew that Asuka would later punish herself far worse then what he could have done for letting this guy go again.

He sighed saying, "No need to finish your report. I know what already happened." He then looked past her at Angel. "Your training session is over. You passed your final test. Welcome to the MOD Squad. If you go out the door my secretary, Ms. Schiezka will give you your first assignment." He watched her leave and then turned to Asuka, "We have orders from the Counsel. They want us to team up with one of their own in order to explore the lands to the West."

Asuka was shocked. "W-w-what? What do you mean the lands to the West. Thats just way to dangerous. It's Anon territory."

Ace searched around in his desk before answering, "True. It is Anon territory, but after many years of research we have found that the Anon's may be controlled by a single person who lives far to the West. Like a queen ant controlling her children." He handed Asuka a pile of papers and continued, "These are the people that the Counsel has been watching for sometime now. I've chosen you to scout out these individuals and recruit them for this mission."

Asuka's confusion only grew more as she looked through the papers and found someone she recognized. There staring at her on the paper was the very man she had spent years trying to catch. With a fury she slammed the papers on Ace's desk and pointed at the paper that had upset her.

"No! I refuse to work with this man! This criminal!" She shouted with anger at her boss. Then as if a light came on she clasp both hands over her mouth as she realized what she had just done.

Ace sighed and rubbed his temples. He knew this problem would arise when he himself looked through the stack. Its true that this man, Oralom, was a wanted criminal and has been for as long as he was in charge, but he did see why the council would want him. Oralom was not only a skilled fighter, but a master strategist, as well as fearless.

There was a knock at the door and then it open. Asuka turned to see a young looking man standing in the door way. He was wearing reinforced clothing and was equipped with what appeared to be a longer then average sword. His face was like a work of art and his eyes were filled with wisdom and mystery.

"Ah, come in Anubite." Ace said breaking the silence that settled in the room. He then turned to Asuka and said, "This is Anubite. The representative of the Counsel. He will be serving as your party leader as well as lead explorer. I want you to treat him with the utmost respect as he is the last of his kind."

Asuka was a little surprised at that. She knew the Counsel was made up of mostly elders from each of the cities, and that one of their members was an Immortal that had survived the crisis 200 years ago. She how ever didn't think that he would look so young, or so handsome. To clear her mind of these thoughts she picked the stack of papers back up and attempted to study them.

Anubite took note of his partner as being a young, attractive, more then likely ditsy woman who would only serve as a burden to his mission. He sighed inwardly as he swore he'd report Ace uncooperativness in giving him such a burden as a partner. He was of course used to working alone and argued with the council for many hours trying to convince them that he didn't need a group of Humans to tag along as he journeyed far to the West. In the end, they decided that it was best that he form a team from a selected number of Humans they had been watching for the past few years.

Taking his place next to Asuka, Anubite saluted and said, "Anubite reporting for duty. As ordered from the Counsel, I am here to lead a team of qualified personals on an exploration far to the West." He then studied the desk in front of him and asked, "Where are the papers that the Counsel sent ahead of me?"

Asuka handed him the stack she was studying and then asked Ace, "Are we recruiting all of these people or just a selected number of them?"

Ace shrugged as he answered, "I'm not really sure. I'll leave that up to you two to decid. I would like you to at least find 10 qualified people from that stack to join your party."

Anubite finished looking through the stack of papers and then handed them back to Asuka saying, "I think we should head out right away. The sooner we make the party and leave the sooner we can finish this mission."

Asuka nodded. She already liked how this man thought. He was straight forward and already showed that he made his job come first. She then thought for a minute before replying, "I agree with you. The sooner we finish this mission the better. Who should we attempt to recruit first?"

Anubite's tension let up some as he heard her agree with him. Its a good thing to know that she wanted to hurry up and finish this mission and part ways as soon as possible. He took a few minutes to recall all the people on the list and then he pointed to the top sheet. "I think we should go recruit this one. He not only has the skills required for this mission, but he is located in this city."

Asuka looked down at the paper and felt her motivation leave her. Staring up at her from the top of the stack of sheets was the cursed face of Oralom.

**Location: Sewers, Joren City**

Oralom ran down the sewer passage ways. He knew them as well as the city streets themselves. He often traveled through the miles of sewer while scouting out new places to rob. Taking a quick right he came to a dead end. Checking behind him to see if anyone was fellowing him he then pressed up against the wall. Putting all his might into it the wall gave way and revealed a hidden door. Stepping into a dim room he took off his backpack. The door shut automatically be hind him and he walked in and threw the bag on the couch next to a small pink bundle.

The pink bundle stirred and then leaped off the couch and into Oralom's open arms for a hug. "Your back!"

"That's enough Lila." A voice shot out from a dark corner. "You don't have to get so excited every time one of our missions goes according to plan."

Lila let go of Oralom and turned to face the direction where the voice came from. "Hope, your such a dull guy! You don't know how to have any fun."

Oralom smiled. He loved coming home to this everyday. This was the only family he has ever known. He was an orphan who lived on the streets as a small child. A man named, Fasad, later took him in and taught him the ways of a thief. A few years later Hope was added to the team. Hope and Oralom often spent their free time sparing and over time had grown close enough to be considered brothers. Soon after Fasad had step down as leader a small girl had found her way into their main base. Her name was Lila and she had run away from an abusive home. After a heated debate among the males, Oralom finally won and Lila was able to join the team.

The sound of foot steps interrupted Oralom's thoughts. He looked up to see Hope emerge from the dark corner and join them under the dim light.

"Where's Fasad?" Oralom asked him with a puzzled look.

Hope pointed behind behind him. "He's in his usual place. That old man has had his nose in those books ever since we got back from driving the armor vans. Bloody bastards only gave us half of a tank of gas."

Oralom looked at Lila for conformation, but she was lost in counting the money that was in the backpack. He was angry that the police only filled the tanks half way, but he was also thankful that everyone made it back in time. He nodded to Hope and walked past him. Walking into the small room in the back he then ascend ed the old circler metal stair way.

"Fasad! You still alive up here?" He said out loud as he reached the top of the steps.

Looking around at the piles of books that were scattered accross the floor and book shelves of the abandoned library, he soon spotted Fasad at a table with his nose in a book.

Fasad looked up as Oralom walked towards him. He smiled and said, "You finally made it back. I'm guessing that woman cop gave you trouble again?"

Oralom gave a smile as an answer and joined Fasad at the table. He quickly glanced over some of the books that were scattered about. It looks like Fasad was studying up on the history of the Immortals as well as old weapons and blacksmithing.

"What are you going to do with all of this information?" Oralom asked as he tried to figure out what Fasad was up to.

Fasad turned the book around and pushed it towards Oralom. With out saying anything he picked up another book and started reading it.

Looking down at the book Oralom saw that it was a list of rare ancient weapons that the Immortals use to wield in combat. There were 10 in all and were each unique in their own way. Forged by a legendary blacksmith way back before the time of Humans and were only used by high ranking Immortals. However through out time many of them were lost and even forgotten. After the war with the Anons only one weapon remained and that was a Masamune. The last recordings on the page is that the Masamune's power was unknown and that it was in possession of the Counsel.

Scratching his head he said, "I still don't get it. Why are you doing research on ancient Immortal weapons?" He closed the book and set it off to the side.

Fasad sighed and turned the book he was reading around. Sliding it towards Oralom he answered, "Because, the Counsel had possession of one of them. That means there are 9 other ones still out there somewhere."

Oralom raised his eyebrows as the information set in. "So we are going to find them and steal them. I bet they would sell pretty high on the black market. You think we could steal the Masamune and complete the whole set?"

"Correct." Fasad said as he sat back in his chair. "And it doesn't look like we have to go very far to get it. The Counsel entrusted the Masamune to the only survivor of the Immortals, Anubite. It just so happens that he's been spotted in this very city."

Oralom smiled as he heard this news and instantly started forming a plan. One that would be far better then any other plan he has ever hatched. This one would have to be cunning to the max and have room for back up plans in case the original plan failed. Then like a blinding light, the idea came to him.

Smiling, Oralom said, "This is what we are going to do..."

**Location: Downtown, Joren City**

Anubite looked down the street at the city bank. It had doubled its security since the robbery, but it was up and running once again. He had just finished an in depth conversation with Asuka about Oralom. She had informed him that he was a well known criminal and that she had been tracking him for many years. Sighing he went over the details of the bank robbery in his mind. What was the purpose of robbing the bank? Did he need the money for his next job? Why hasn't he fled the city? Where does he stay when he is not committing a crime? These question flowed through his mind as he tried to figure out this Oralom character.

"So, what do we do now?" Asuka's voice broke the silence. She had been standing behind him for quite some time now. Her curiosity slowly building up.

Anubite turned to look at her. "To catch a thief, one must think like a thief." He turn back around and studied the stores that lined the street. His eyes rested on one and he pointed at it asking, "Is this store very popular?"

Wrinkling her forehead in confusion she looked at where he was pointing. She then answered, "Yes. Its a pretty high class jewelry story."

He nodded as he heard this. "Good. I want you to spread a rumor that an uncut diamond will be shown here. One of the largest ever cut from the mine to the north."

She tilted her head as he said this. Then her eyes let up as she realized what he was planning. If rumors of a fresh cut diamond reached Oralom's ears then there was a high chance he would try to steal it. All they had to do was lay a trap and wait for him to take the bait. As she turned to head back to the car she bumped into a young female carrying some large bags.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Asuka apologize as she took note of the extra cute pink outfit the girl had on. Oh, how she wished she could wear such cute things and still be taken seriously as a MOD.

Lila watched the cop head to the patrol car. She knew from the way the lady was dressed that she was a MOD. Shifting her eyes from the lady to the man and then to the sword that the man carried on his back, her eyes light up as she recognized it. Instantly she turned and ran around the corner. She continued to run down the street and into an ally. She stopped when she came to a dead end. Leaning her back against a dumpster she pushed with all her might and it rolled a few feet. The girl then set the bags down and lifted up a drawn lid that lid to the sewers. Picking up the bags she dropped down into the sewers and made her way back home.

**Location: Oralom's Hideout, Joren City**

Fasad laid on the couch and listened to the sparing match of Oralom and Hope. They had been going at it ever since he sent Lila out to buy supplies for their upcoming job. He had over heard Oralom's plan and knew it had no flaws in it. This was going to be a theft that would go down in the history books.

The hidden door opened and a small figure stepped through carrying two large bags. Oralom and Hope stopped their sparring match and turned to see Lila hurrying across the room towards them.

"You wont believe who I ran into!" She said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Whoa." Oralom replied as he noticed how exhausted she was. "Take a few slow breaths and lets try this again. What happened? Did someone recognize you?"

Fasad got up off the couch and came around to see what all the commotion was. He took the two bags from Lila and set them on the couch. He turned to listen to her story of what had happened.

Lila finally managed to catch her breath and she told them what had happened. "Both that lady, Asuka, and the guy who we are going to steal the sword from are walking around together. I overheard them talking about how they are going to tell people a new diamond was going to be displayed and they were going to use it to lure you out and then catch you."

Hope raised his eyebrows and looked from Lila to Oralom. "Well, thats interesting. Instead of us hunting down our treasure it seems to be hunting us down instead."

Oralom crossed his arms as he thought about this new information. He then smiled as he said, "Well, it looks like we are going to have to take the bait."

All three of them looked at him shocked that he said this and then all started at ask questions at once.

He raised his hand for silence and then explained, "It will make our job easier. We will play into their trap, but with a trap of our own. Lets look at this from all angles and once again out smart them. We could walk away with not only the sword, but a few fancy pieces of jewelry as well."

They then began forming a new plan to counter the plan that Anubite and Asuka were planning. When it was done Oralom smiled and knew this was going to be a job like no other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Location: Jewelry Store, Joren City**

Asuka gazed down over the balcony at the hoard of people. Anubite had left her in charge of the inside of the building while he took it upon himself to make rounds outside. She had positioned the 3 other MOD members at different places within the store and was now scanning the interior to make sure they were doing their jobs. Shimmy was waundering around where the "diamond" is going to be shown. Takamii was mingling with the crowd in the back of the store and keeping an eye on the back door. Moo was positioned at the front door and was dressed to look like a greeter. As she scanned the the room she caught a glimpse of a young girl in pink. Puzzled she tried to recall where she had seen such a cute outfit. It dawned on her that it was the same girl she had bumped into when she was making plans with Anubite. She watched the girl talk to an older male. He who looked old enough to be her grandfather. A man who she had seen before. Fasad! The legendary scam artist and thief. This was another man she could not afford to let go.

Lila sighed as she stood next to Fasad. The place was too crowded and filled with too many boring people. Shifting her weight to her other foot she wondered why he wouldn't let her pick pocket anybody. They all looked extremely rich and too distracted by the jewelry to notice her little hands reaching into their pockets and purses.

"Okay, there he is. Lets put the plan in motion." Fasad cut the the silence between them. "You remember what you have to do right?"

Lila put her hands on her hips as she answered, "Of course I know! We only went over it a hundred billion times."

And with that she walked over to one of the stands and gave it a shove. It fell over and a loud crash sounded through out the store. Intently she started crying as everyone stopped to look at her.

Moo who heard the crash looked to see what had happened. When he saw a young girl crying he looked up at Asuka on the balcony. Seeing her nod to his unasked question, he started to walk towards the girl. When he got near her he could see that one of the stands had been knocked over and that the girl was very upset.

Moo put an arm on her shoulder and asked, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Lila stooped crying to look at the man. She already knew he was a MOD in disguise. Slowly she reach into her pocket with her left hand as she answered him. "Well, I was looking at the pretty jewelry when I got separated from my mommy." She stopped to take a few deep breaths and then continued. "And I was trying to find them..."

Moo nodded his head in understanding as she explained what happened. He noticed as she was talking that she reached into a pocket and pulled out a device of some sort. It was shaped like a cookie, but looked to be a machine of some sort. His eyes followed it as she reached up and put it in his shirt pocket as she talked. Confused he looked from his pocket to her and saw that she was no longer crying.

Lila smiled at him and with a wave of her hand she said, "Bye, Bye".

An explosion erupted around the silent room. Moo took a few steps back and cried out in pain. His hand reached to where his heart should have been and found nothing but a hole. His eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed to the ground. Screams ran through out the crowd of people as they all made a mad rush to the door. People pushed and shoved at one another and even trampled over people who had fallen.

Anubite stretched as he stopped to scan the streets. He saw no sign of movement other then a few people walking. None of which were his target. His hearing cut out as he got down stretching. Like a calm before the storm. Then an explosive sound erupted from the jewelry store, followed by screams of people. He swore as he ran in that direction weaving through the panicked mob that was fleeing from the store.

Asuka gasped as she watched Moo collapse to the ground dead. She spun around only to come face to face with Oralom. He smiled at her as if he knew it would confuse her. Her thoughts wavered from what had happen to how cute he was and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. This was not the time for her to be worrying about good looks and her biological clock.

"Out of my way!" She said in a steel toned voice. "Because of you, one of my men is dead!" She clenched her fist in anger.

Oralom just stood there smiling. He had been watching her while she scanned the crowds. He admired that she was so serious about her job, but he thought she was too stubborn.

He put both his hands on her wrists and held them firm saying, "Now, now. You know it had to be done. You just had way to much security for my liking."

Asuka struggled, but knew it was useless. He held her tight and there was nothing she could do about it. She turned her head trying to see where her other MODs were. Spotting Shimmy and Takamii closing in on the girl. Both were being very cautious and watching out for any sudden movements that she might make. Asuka also noticed a figure running towards the store.

Anubite rushed in and stopped to scan the inside of the building. He saw broken glass, an older man, a young girl and the body of a MOD with two other MODs closing in around the girl. He took a few steps forward and pulled out the Masamune.

Pointing it at the girl an advancing towards her he ask, "Where is Oralom? Where is your leader?"

Lila put her hands on her hips and replied, "like I would tell you!"

Shimmy put up his hand to stop Anubite from advancing and said, "Sir! Please be careful. She has explosives."

Anubite stopped and studied the girl. She seems harmless enough, but he knew better then to second guess the MODs. They all took their jobs seriously and even more so when they were working under Asuka. Realizing that he did not see her he scanned the upper balcony to find that she was being pinned against the railing by Oralom.

Keeping his sword pointed at the girl he shouted up at Oralom, "You! Unhand her right now and give yourself up or I will be force to harm your accomplice."

Oralom looked past Asuka and down at Anubite. He smiled and then suddenly yelled out, "Now!"

Fasad who was slowly walking towards the front door pulled out a shotgun and pointed it at Anubite blocking his escape. Anubite spun around to face him as he sensed movement and a deadly tension coming from him. Lila then reached into her other pocket and pulled out one of her cookie shaped bombs and threw it at Shimmy. It exploded in front of him and he used his arms to protect his face. He flew back a few feet landing hard on the ground. Lila then got into a fighting stance facing Takamii. Hope, who had been hiding in the shadows ran with all his might towards Anubite. He head butted him in the side and both of them collapsed on the ground.

Fasad pointed the gun at Anubite's face and shouted, "don't move!" With out taking his eyes off him he ordered, "Hope, grab the sword and get the hell out of here."

Hope scrambled to the Masamune which had fallen out of Anubite's hand. Picking it up he took off towards the back door.

Anubite yelled, "stop him!"

Takamii pulled out her numb-chucks attempting to move in and encounter Hope in battle to prevent him from fleeing. However, Lila got in her way and she was forced to block her incoming kicks and punches. Hope ran around the two girls fighting and continued towards the back door.

Asuka heard Anubite's yell and and kneed Oralom in the crouch with all her might. He instantly let go and took a step back. Stunned he slowly bent over holding his private area. She elbowed him in the back of the neck and then jumped over the railing. Landing in front of the back door she got into a fighting position and prepared herself from an attack by Hope.

"Shit!" Hope said out loud as he stopped in his tracks. He wasn't planning on fighting Asuka, but with an evil twist of fate here she was blocking his escape.

Asuka pulled out her katana and changed her fight position. She watched her opponent get into a fighting stance, but his eyes showed that he did not want to fight. Not wanting to kill the man she quickly thought out the fight in her mind and tried to choose the best way to disarm him.

"Listen." She said to him. "You do not have to fight. Just put down the sword and give up. I don't want to hurt you, but if you choose to fight me I will not hold back."

Hope tighten his grip on his sword and replied, "not a chance. The name's Hope and thats exactly what I have right now. Hope that I'll defeat you and make my escape."

Asuka sighed. She was hoping that this would go a lot smoother then it was. She tightened her grip on the sword and stepped in for a swing. Hope parried the blow and countered by thrusting straight at her. She simply spun around the sword and slashed at his face. Hope stumbled a few steps before regaining his balance. Charging Asuka he dragged the sword along the ground. As he charged the sword began to glow responding to his increasing battle aura. With a yell, Hope swung the sword in an upward arc. Asuka instantly jumped back, but even that didn't prevent the damage. The blade unleashed a small energy slash as it arced upward. Asuka fell on her butt stunned. Pieces of cut hair floated down around her. Hope collapsed down on one knee and leaned on the sword for support.

Hope breathed heavily as he tried to figure out what had just happened. That last attack took a lot more energy out of him then it should. He smiled as he watched Asuka get back to her feet and resume her fighting stance. With a grunt he leaped up off the ground in a jump attack. Asuka easily dodged it and the two of them continued to trade blows.

Shimmy shook his head as the stun wore off. His fore arms were burnt, but not badly. Getting to his feet he looked around him for his gun. Finding it he walked over and picked it up. He then surveyed his surroundings. Spotting Asuka and Hope dueling with swords he pointed his gun at Hope. Then out of his corner of his he caught a glimpse of movement. Shifting his stance he looked to spot Takamii laying heavy blows on Lila who was managing to return them. He pointed the gun at the girl in pink and waited for a chance for a clear shot.

"Don't be stupid kid." The voice was clear and steady.

Shimmy spun to face the direction where the voice had came from and spotted Fasad pointing a gun at Anubite who was still on the ground. He then pointed the gun at Fasad and shifted his weight.

Anubite followed Fasad's gaze to Shimmy who was was aiming his gun right at Fasad. "Do it Shimmy." Anubite's voice was icy as it cut through the air. "Take the shot."

Shimmy hesitated. Not wanting Fasad to shoot Anubite.

"Do It!" Anubite shouted.

BANG! The sound erupted from the gun as the bullet traveled across the distance and hit Fasad in the shoulder. Fasad swore and pointed his shut gun at Shimmy. He returned the fire and the bullets hit home. Shimmy dropped his gun as he fell back dead. The gun went off as it hit the ground, the stray bullet skimmed Hope's ankle and he winced in pain.

Takamii stopped fighting when she heard the gun shots. She took her eyes off of Lila to see who got shot. Lila used this opportunity to kick out Takamii's legs sending her toppling over. She then leaped over her and started for the stairs that lead to the balcony. She had to make sure that Oralom was okay.

"You have lost." Asuka said as she put the tip of the sword up to Hope's neck. The gun shot wound gave her enough time to end the fight.

Anubite leaped up off the ground and grabbed the shotgun. With all his might he thrust it up hitting Fasad square in the chin. Fasad collapsed back letting go of the gun. Anubite looked behind him and saw Lila leaping over Takamii.

"Stop her!" He yelled out the order and made his way toward the fleeing girl.

Takamii used the last of her strength to throw her numb-chucks at Lila's feet. Lila fell over as the numb-chucks wrapped around her feet. She pushed off the ground only to feel a pressure push her back down. Straining her neck she looked up to see Anubite standing above her. He had one foot on her back and the shot gun pointing at her face.

Oralom coughed as he came to. A sharp pain erupted from his crotch. Wincing he slowly sat up into a sitting position. He shook his head and tried to get a clear view on what happened. Hearing noises he slowly pulled himself to a standing position using the railing. He looked down and his heart sunk as he saw that they were defeated.

Reinforcements of the police force arrived and Asuka barked orders to them. Fasad's bullet wound was treated, and the Lila was cuffed. Hope tried a second attempt at escaping with the sword, but failed as he was jumped by a group of police. He was cuffed and then knocked out. Oralom walked down the steps with his hands in the air. He knew that it was pointless to resist any further. Asuka cuffed him as the police force clapped and cheered. Asuka then led him to a cop car and shoved him into the back seat. She hit the hood and it drove off in direction of the police headquarters. smiling at her triumph, she turned and gave the orders to clean the place up and meet back at the station.

**Location: Police Headquarters, Joren City**

Oralom found himself sitting in a chair back at Police Headquarters. Two muscle bound guys were position on either side of him. Asuka was telling about the events that lead to his capture. Her boss, Ace, was listening intensely. Oralom wasn't quite sure what to think of Ace. The man was wearing a flannel button down shirt that was a bright red and patterned with black flowers. He was also wearing his police hat and badge. Ace was currently half dressed in vacation clothes and his police uniform. Asuka finished telling the events and then gave Ace a puzzled look. She too had notice his unique choice of clothing.

Ace noticed both of them staring at him and laughed. "The Counsel has finally giving me my long awaited vacation. I was just waiting for the capture of Oralom before I could head off." He flashed a smile at Oralom and said, "Now, let me get right to the point. We are forming a team of people to explore the lands to the West and you are going to be on this team."

Oralom eyes enlarged as he heard the news. "What!? You can't do that. I may be a criminal, but even you guys wouldn't send me to my death."

Ace ignored what he said and continued talking, "Anubite will be your guide through the lands and Asuka is in charge of forming the team. Don't forget about your friends. When you get back from this mission they will be freed and all charges cleared from their records."

Oralom thought about this. It was true that his friends were important to him. They were his only family and he would gladly give his life to have them be freed. He put his head in his hands as he thought out different possibilities. Why were they forming a team? He knew they were keeping information from him, but he knew he had no choice but to accept their deal.

"Okay. I'll accept, but under one condition." He finally said after a long pause.

Ace's eyebrows rose and he asked, "And what is that?"

Oralom gave a cold stone gaze at him and said, "I want to know everything. Why are we forming a team? Why is it being made up of an Immortal, a MOD, and a thief? Whats going on?"

The side of Ace's mouth twitched as he heard this and he simply said, "Asuka will fill you in on whats going on." He then stood up. "I am now taking my leave. If you need anything or have any other questions you may ask my secretary, Ms. Schiezka. She has orders to help you guys as much as she can." He then walked around the desk and out the door.

Asuka blinked in confusion. She wasn't sure what to think about what had just happened. Sighing she waved her hand and re leaved the two muscle bounded guards. When they left the room she turned to face Oralom and filled him in on everything that she knew about the current situation.

Schiezka came into the room just as Asuka was finishing up the story. Handing Asuka the stack of papers that the Counsel had sent she smiled at Oralom.

"If you need any more help then just ask." She turned to leave and stopped. "Oh yeah. Anubite is waiting outside with the truck." She then left the two of them alone.

Asuka looked through the stack of papers again. Her brain rattled on who they should go after next. Which one of these people would not only be trustworthy, but also be a great addition to the team. She looked up from the stack to see Oralom's out stretched hand. She hesitated and then handed him the stack.

Oralom looked through the stack and then rearranged the order. He then handed the stack back and said, "We should go after him. He's a marksman and neither of us three are long distances fighters."

Asuka looked down at the paper. The man's name was Bogart, he was an older man that could be found in a city to the far south. She also took note that he had no criminal record and on top of that was a retired MOD.

Nodding she said, "Okay. Lets go get him."


End file.
